


You look like James Bond

by Jerk_bitch



Series: Inevitable [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, James Bond - Freeform, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Suits, s1ep4coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerk_bitch/pseuds/Jerk_bitch
Summary: Sam thinks his older brother looks damn good in a suit.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Inevitable [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660369
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138





	You look like James Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this turned into a really short sappy thing. I kinda love it actually. All the other works in this series so far have been extremely smutty so it's nice to just have some fluff.

“I look like a Blues brother.” Dean whined at Sam, who barely repressed the urge to roll his eyes at his brother. 

“You look more like a 7th grader at his first dance.” Which of course wasn’t true, Dean looked like a wet dream come to life. Sam had long ago come to accept the fact that Dean got him all hot and bothered. He got all his angst and guilt out about it back when he was a horny teenager, getting random boners anytime Dean walked into a room. Dean in a suit though was something that really got to him and to his annoyance he could feel himself hardening the longer he looked at Dean. 

“I hate this.” Dean said walking towards the car. Sam followed thinking so did he only because he wanted to bend Dean over the hood so bad right at that moment and fuck. He had to get this shit in control, they were about to impersonate Homeland security for Christ's sake. 

Later when they are back in the motel, Dean goes to claim the first shower while Sam boots up the laptop to work on some more research. Fucking demons, they can’t ever seem to catch a break. Sam finds his eyes beginning to water by the time Dean is walking out of the bathroom with a stream of steam following after him, Sam is done. He shuts the laptop, running a hand over his face and wincing at the way he can see circles of light behind his eyelids. 

“Sammy, you okay?” Dean’s voice is right next to his ear but it's low and soft. Dean knows all about the migraines that have plagued Sam for years, usually stress related. Ever since Jess died though, it seems that he has them more and more. 

“Yeah, it’s just circles. I just need to not look at screens right now.” He feels Dean’s nod against his arm. 

“Just wait here a sec keep your eyes close.” Sam feels him move away, hears a cupboard being open and the sink running. Then there is a cup being pushed into his hand along with two pills. He takes them quickly, keeping his eyes closed the entire time. Dean is moving around, closing curtains and shutting off all the lights.  
“Alright Sammy, you can open your eyes now.” He does and is a little surprised to have Dean five inches from his face. 

“Thanks, think I have time to rest before we have to go somewhere else?”

“Yeah, shit can wait until morning.” Dean says, standing up and holding out a hand to Sam. He takes it and lets himself be led to one of the beds. Dean pushes him slowly and he falls back letting Dean take his shoes and socks off. Then he feels hesitant fingers playing at the waistband of his pants. Suddenly he is divested of those too, Dean manages to maneuver him out of his jacket and under the covers. 

Sam catches his wrist before Dean can move away to the other side of the room. He bites his lip and looks up at Dean with his puppy dog eyes. He doubts he could actually put what he wants into words right now but Dean is pretty fluent in Sam and usually knows what he needs. Dean sighs but rummages in his duffel and replaces his towel with boxers and a plain white tee. He slides in next to Sammy and pulls his little brother into him. Sam rests his head on Dean’s chest and Dean’s fingers get lost in his hair. His migraine has dulled and if he can manage to doze off for a little while he is sure that it will be completely gone by the time he wakes up. 

Sam’s breathing is slowing and he finds himself hovering over the edge of awake and sleeping. He finds himself telling Dean, “I like it when you wear suits Dee.” 

“Oh yeah and why is that Sammy?” Dean asks and even so tired Sam can hear the amused smile in his voice. 

“You look like James Bond in a suit.” Sam mutters sleepily moving his face into the space between Dean’s shoulder and throat, placing the lightest kiss there. 

“James Bond huh? Didn’t you use to have the biggest crush on that guy?”

Sam finds the will to lift his head just a little bit so that he can look Dean in the eyes, “Well duh, he looks like you.” Sam says and plants the smallest kiss to Dean’s mouth. Sam is too tired from the pills to freak out and Dean well… he’s still lying there holding Sam and smiling when he finally wakes up again. Things are going to be just fine.


End file.
